


NEW SPRING

by clauy11



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, eunsung, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauy11/pseuds/clauy11
Summary: 🌹Hyukjae is looking for a new job after being fired from the hospital where he worked for discrimination.🌹The path he decides to take thanks to Sungmin is not easy, much less with Kim Jongwoon by his side.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally decided to upload this story, English is not my mother tongue so I’m sorry if there are too many mistakes :( I hope you can understand 
> 
> Please let me know what do u think about this fic

Lee HyukJae was at the beautiful age of 26, he was a grown man who had grown up with great maturity, a dual mind depending on the situation, intelligence, and attractiveness that made him a good prospect of an ideal man for many people.

He boasted a job with a good salary and great friends with whom to have fun in different ways: From a movie marathon to going out and dancing waiting for the arrival of a new day.

In short, he has a perfect life.

He had a perfect life.

Less than ten minutes ago, he just found out that he has been fired from the hospital where he works as a nurse. Fired for downsizing ... Perfect excuse not to say that he has been fired because the head nurse is too traditional and never wanted him in the area.

Because nursing is a profession for women.

That's right, HyukJae has been fired for discrimination and cannot even file a complaint because he has no evidence to prove it, and even if he did, he is sure that he would lose more than he would earn, and his job would not even be returned.

What was the problem?

He liked his job and did it well, he was kind to the patients assigned to him and he never disrespected any of them, he always kept them positive and knew when it was time to bring out his playful and charismatic side or when it was time to keep only with his mouth closed. No one had even had a complaint about him.

Now all he has is a resume that he has worked in one of the best hospitals in the city and a couple of debts that he is still paying.

With a sigh, he took the few belongings he had inside the hospital and left it through the staff doors, wanting to avoid colleagues and friends who were there, at that time the least he needed were looks of pity and words that would surely make him cry in this precise moment.

Getting into his small car, he began to drive, first, he would get home, rest a little, and then he would get down to work to find a new job, he could not do anything, and with the recommendation letter he would find a place even in a public hospital, but he had to do it soon, before ending up with more debts that he couldn't handle.

He arrived at his apartment at noon, and after feeding his puppies he decided to take a two-hour nap that ended up being four hours, so when he woke up, the first thing he did was call one of his friends from college, maybe in his hospital there would be a vacancy available and the wait for a job wouldn't be that long.

-SungMin?

-No, it's KyuHyun.

HyukJae gave a long sigh, his day was going from bad to worse. -Can you pass me to SungMin? Is something important.

He couldn't stop another sigh from leaving his lips as he mentally implored that Cho KyuHyun not get into an unbearable plan.

It was not as if he had something against the young man, rather it was he who had a lot against him for several years now, and although he has tried to establish a friendship with him, it is something to which he has resigned himself that it will never happen.

-Please, it's something really urgent.

-SungMin is very busy at the moment Lee, but as soon as I can, I may tell him to call you back.

HyukJae couldn't see him, but he knew that Kyu had a big smile painted on his face,but this time, he had to give up in to the other and his tantrums.

\- Please tell him I called, what do you want in return?

-Wow .. you must be really desperate to get to this point Lee.

\- You don't have an idea, now tell me what you want before I regret all this.

-I want you to stop calling SungMin, don't visit him, don't talk to him Don't even look at him because really ...

The next thing he heard down the line was the sound of what could be deduced as a blow and heavy breathing, he knew well who it was.

-What the hell are you doing with my phone?! Stop breaking into my office without permission before I end up pulling you out the damn window here!

SungMin really sounded very angry, his mind was debating whether to hang up and call another day or risk SungMin's fury. Although it didn't take long before SungMin himself made the decision for him and took the already lengthy call.

-HyukJae?

-Ah ... hi ... Do you want me to call another time?

-Oh, I'm sorry you heard all that, but don't worry, I'll take care of that idiot later, now tell me, what do I owe the honor of your call?

-Well ...- He did not know how to say it, not even he himself was still aware of his situation, he did not want to assimilate, but he also knew that he could not waste SungMin's help. It sounded like something cruel, because he wanted to take advantage of his elder's kindness a little. - Well I'll be direct. This morning I was fired for cutting staff. -SungMin must not know that maybe it was due to another situation ... he thought.

He had known his friend for a long time, and he knew that he was capable of many things for him.  
He didn't need any more trouble to get into. -I wanted to know if there is any space in your hospital where i can be received.

"God, I'm really sorry you got fired, especially if it was out of nowhere." –There was the cute SungMin that he knew so much, it was enough to hear his voice become slightly higher to be able to know that he was pouting and surely playing with the fingers of his hands. -At the moment there is only vacancy for the neurology area. Infirmary is full right now, I could find you a location elsewhere if you need a permanent job, but it would take a couple of months, maybe longer ...

-Is there any other option?

He did not mind being sent to another district and having to move in order to be in a hospital, but he could not wait for months, he could not afford that luxury considering that his savings did not supply all the services he required.

-Mmm .. Wouldn't you mind not having a steady job?

-I do not understand.

-There are some patients who are discharged and hire nurses to help in their care, you know, elderly, people who live alone or some parents who work and don't have enough time to take care of the children. I can refer you to some patients so that you can have that job while I place you in a hospital.

-It sounds wonderful Min! I really don't know how I can pay you all this.-HyukJae was sure all his neighbors heard him, but it didn't really matter.

SungMin was the most wonderful person he had ever met in his entire life and he would never be tired of repeating it.

Although of course, he was still human and, therefore, defects must have.

-You can accompany me to the cooking convention that will be soon. KyuHyun doesn't want to go with me and there is an extra uniform that will surely fit you wonderfully.

Lee SungMin, twenty-nine-year-old surgeon who owns Lee Hospital in Seoul, six more locations in the country ... Doctor who enjoys going to cooking conventions to chat with housewives.

As expected, no more than three days passed and SungMin had landed a temporary job for HyukJae, who had to call the woman interested in his services.

The woman asked him to meet two days later at her house to be able to make agreements, the same day she would give details of everything related to the patient and his care.

-I'm not sure it's a good idea ...- HeeChul had come to visit after going to a family reunion of his boyfriend LeeTeuk, and of course he follows the rules of a gentleman given by his mother:

“First the boyfriend, then the friends." Maybe it was the other way around, but he didn't remember it very well. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks, and of course, the first thing HyukJae told his friend was the good news, which consisted of his dismissal and possible new job.

-What if the woman is a psychopath who plans to kidnap you? Why can't she see you in a public place?

\- Stop being so suspicious, the lady sounded very friendly when I called.

-Exactly, first they treat you with kindness, tenderness and then you end up being sold to the black markets!

HyukJae silently denied as he looked back at the broadcasting TV show.

He appreciated his friend, but when someone put an idea in his head, it was impossible to get it out of his mind, he could ask LeeTeuk, he surely endured many of the paranoias that his boyfriend had every time he saw a new series with which he became obsessed for a couple of weeks - months - until he finds a new one and so the cycle goes on over and over again.

Although ... It was true that the woman could have asked that they meet in a public place, perhaps a middle point and not at her home. In which she said they would be alone with the patient, who by the way did not mention anything, only that he needed company because he was reluctant to return to the hospital again.

Okay, he would be lying if he said he wasn't starting to get scared, his friend was right. In the times in which he lived, no one was completely sure anymore.

-Stop saying crap Kim!

HeeChul jumped off the couch after his partner yelled at him in such a spontaneous way, he blinked a few times before hugging a cushion that was on the couch where they were sitting. -I didn't say anything ...

-Now because of you I don't want to go with that lady.

-You don't have to worry man. HeeChul hugged him from the shoulder while giving a little supportive patting. -It was just a joke, you also need the job, maybe you can even take care of a pretty girl.

"Very funny." The pale skinned one mocked with a pout. He had to stop being so influenced by others, at some point that would put him in big trouble. Like in college faculty in which YoungWoon convinced him that it was a good idea to steal the answers from the quarterly exam and they ended up getting caught with a failing grade as a penalty.

\- I just want to do my job in a correct way, that the patient stays comfortable by my side and does not see me as an enemy.

HyukJae was like that, always thinking of others and the way in which both had a benefit, perhaps that is why he had the vocation to be a nurse. It was true that he was and continues to be judged because his intelligence gave him everything to be a great doctor, but he liked to take care of others and make a connection with those people, he liked to feel useful and that those merits were appreciated even with just one smile, that was his purpose in life. Despite criticism by people, sometimes being discriminated against by patients or their relatives for being a man, even at some point his parents did not support him with the direction in which he wanted to start his life, none of that stopped him, it was what he loved and he was happy with it, he didn't need more than that and his friends.

-HyukJae ...

-What?

-Good luck in your new job

-Thank you. Although I don't really see it as a job.

-That sounded too gay from my point of view.

-HeeChul. -He called his friend again

-Yes?

-You are an idiot in my point of view.


	2. 🌺𝐹𝒾𝓇𝓈𝓉 𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long story so I hope you don’t get bored :/ and I apologise again for the grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

HyukJae was standing in front of a pretty white house with a blue roof decorated with a beautiful and large garden. A property belonging to the Kim family, property that he had arrived at more than five minutes ago and still did not dare to ring the bell next to the door because he was feeling nervous.

The last time HyukJae had a job interview was four years ago for the hospital where he was just fired ... Ah, he really felt hurt by that unfortunate event.

-Come on Lee, don't be a coward.

He encouraged himself as he pressed the bell followed by an "I'm coming" from the sweet voice of Mrs. Kim.

When he opened the door, a beautiful woman with large eyes and pale skin greeted him with a tender smile and questioning eyebrows. -Lee HyukJae?

-Glad to meet you Mrs. Kim. He salutes as he bows before returning a shy smile to the woman. -I hope I haven’t arrived very soon, I tried to be more late, but the train was fast.

-You do not have to worry! Come in, I just finished making tea. - After closing the door, Mrs. Kim went to a small white kitchen with wooden details such as the bar that served as a dining room, the cupboard and some jars on a shelf in the left corner. Every detail being admired by HyukJae who was still too nervous to pay more attention to the house than to the woman who offered him a cup with a steaming reddish liquid, which he kindly accepted by sitting in the chairs set at the bar.

-We better get started, I don't want this to drag on and interfere with your other schedules HyukJae.

-Don’t worry about that. But I agree that my first interest is the patient. You didn't say much yesterday.

-It's about my son, Kim JongWoon. He's supposed to be in the hospital.

The woman took a loud inhale while stroking the cup with her fingertips, perhaps some kind of nervous tic, her face showing concern as she kept her eyes focused on the cup of tea in her hands.

-But he really hates being there, he behaves rude and cutting with the doctors, and with the previous week it was already his sixth time wanting to escape.

-Does he always behaves in that way? -He didn't want to sound impertinent, but he had to know what kind of person he would be taking care of and it was better to know from the beginning if JongWoon was a troublemaker.

-No! I admit that he is not the most expressive and loving person in the world, but he is always courteous and knows how to behave ... He just ... He does not like the hospital.

-I guess he doesn’t like doctors and nurses either.

-I am aware that it can be hard to treat, no! Annoying and tedious is a better way to put it. But I assure you that I would never allow him to disrespect you. And I'm sure JongWoon will find it easy to get used to your presence by seeing him all day.

-Can you specify all day?

He was beginning to believe that Mrs. Kim was very distracted, because if you want to hire a home nurse it is extremely important to mention the big detail of wanting him full time.

“Well ... Twenty-four hours I think is the most specific I can be." She smiled a little as she pushed aside the wavy hair that fell on her shoulders.-I work late and JongWoon's father doesn't live with us.

-That changes things Mrs. Kim. -He could not be twenty-four hours in that house, he had a couple of puppies to take care of, they were his children after all.  
-I'm sorry, but I can't live here, it's something that -...

A strong blow from the upper floor of the house put both of them on alert as the woman looked up the stairs with concern.

-JongWoon?

She called louder to make sure she was heard, but there was no response.

She quickly went up the stairs with HyukJae going to the second door from the right hall.

Not caringly, she quickly opened the door making him slam on the wall and causing the boy sitting in the wheelchair jump as he looked at the older woman with a pale face.

-What’s wrong mother?

-That's what I want to know! She exclaimed back as she calmed her breathing. -I was calling you from below and you didn't answer.

-Sorry, I was wearing headphones.I just threw away some books by accident. -The boy pointed to a pair of encyclopedias arranged on the desk against the wall as he looked expectantly at his mother, waiting for a sermon.

-You scared me.- HyukJae whispered as two pairs of eyes rested on him.

Mrs. Kim watched him with a slightly flushed face while the pale skinned boy looked at him with a large question mark on his face.

-And he is?

-Lee HyukJae. He stepped forward as he offered a kind smile.

The only woman in the house only managed to nod.

-Sorry, with all this I forgot you were here HyukJae,JongWoon, this young man is a nurse who has come for the interview to help you with your therapies.

So this is HyukJae ...

For some reason HyukJae figured he was going to take care of a teenager or something like that. And even though JongWoon had a very boyish face his slightly deep voice told Lee that he was at much twenty one years.

-So a nurse.-JongWoon's tone of voice sounded like a mockery that somehow managed to irritate HyukJae, but he couldn't lose his cool yet, he shouldn't rush to the facts.

-I'm Kim JongWoon.

-Well, I'll go downstairs to make a call. Could you stay a few moments with my son?

Mrs. Kim was looking at him with pleading eyes, and as much as he wanted to tell her that he couldn't take the job, he couldn't be rude and just walk away either, so he just nodded as the woman left the room leaving him alone with JongWoon.

"You can go if you want," he said as he took his phone back and put on his headphones. -I can easily tell that my mom will want to blackmail you to make you stay.

He frowned as he watched JongWoon's movements. Despite being there, the boy ignored him and somehow made the environment cold, as if the one who really wanted him to not be there was the young Kim.

-Are you sure your mother tries that?

-Totally, how much have you talked to her? I mean the matter of work.

-Not much.- Was his simple answer, he was getting a little nervous that the boy didn't see his eyes even once. -She only said that I need to come to live with you and from what she mentioned before, it seems that you need therapies.

He noticed that the minor's actions stopped completely, he seemed angry at the way he threw his phone and headphones on the bed with little delicacy, crossing his arms ... And although he did not know the boy, he knew that JongWoon’s gaze was filled with such palpable annoyance that his body could only react with a shiver from head to toe.

-She didn't tell you? I had a motorcycle accident, I have a fractured left ankle and leg ...

"Some ligament was torn." HyukJae finished saying, deducing why a fracture might need therapies. JongWoon nodded as he smirked, something that Lee believed was too drastic and somewhat intimidating.

-That's right, as you can see, it's nothing that can't be solved quickly. So I don't think you want to stick around for something so miniscule when you can help someone else ... Mr. Nurse.

-It seems like you're really fine on your own. - He answered back as he showed a slight smile and left the room. -Pleased to meet you JongWoon.

He closed the door after receiving a nod from the other, then headed downstairs to meet Mrs. Kim who was still on the phone.

Defensive behavior HyukJae thought as he analyzed JongWoon's way of being. It was true that he did not seem happy to meet him, but his actions did not show annoyance until he mentioned the therapies. So it didn't take long for him to deduce that JongWoon was somehow scared of others.

That could explain his behaviour in the hospital and being against people.

-HyukJae! Has something happened with my son? Mrs. Kim asked as she put the phone on the bookcase in the living room and then approached him on the stairs.

-No, he just said that he felt tired, but I was able to talk a little with him, he told me about his motorcycle accident and why he needs therapy.

-I see. -She whispered as she took a ragged breath. -It keeps destroying me to imagine how things happened, JongWoon changed his life after that.

-It is understandable, many people suffer traumas and even stop going abroad due to these cases, no matter how minor they may be.

There were a few moments of silence in the room and the only thing that went through HyukJae's mind was to decline the offer and leave, if Mrs. Kim wanted to reach a more flexible agreement for him he might consider it.

And on the other hand there was the fact that this interview was got by SungMin, he couldn't be so cheeky and quit a job that the older one obtained so kindly for him.

-Mrs...

-Please stay here and help him. -The woman's voice sounded broken as she lowered her gaze.-Since the accident happened, JongWoon has become a very distant person. He doesn't want to see his friends, he doesn't want to study, he no longer talks to me about his affairs and eats on his own. He has become a cold and distant person and as much as I want to be with him, I have to work. I don't want that negative way of being to get stronger due to loneliness ...

-Mrs. Kim, I'd really like to help, but ...

-I will pay you double the original amount!

The lady did know how to keep people ...

JongWoon was right when he said that his mother would try to retain him.

His weakness was double the original pay and one day off a week so he could have a break.

He accepted after thinking about it for a few moments in which he knew that with that money his debts could if not be paid off completely, could be almost free of them.

When he finished talking with the sweet woman, he went straight to his house to pack clothes, personal stuff, his computer and of course call HeeChul to ask him to take care of his two puppies.

HeeChul had no problem accepting as LeeTeuk loved dogs and would surely be happy to take care of them. In the end, HeeChul told him that he would get the dogs at eight in the morning the next day.

After making sure that he didn't need anything else, he decided to go for a quick bath, but the ringing of his phone interrupted the plan suddenly.

-SungMin-

He read on his phone screen.

He had promised to call SungMin as soon as his meeting with the Kims was over.  
HyukJae wasn't good at remembering that kind of thing though.

-HyukJae How was your meeting with Mrs. Kim?

-It was good, I accepted the job after a chat with her.

-I'm glad! –Exclaimed the major while a slight laugh. - I guess you already met JongWoon-ah

-Something like that. -He said while rubbing his hair which seemed to have grown too long over the weeks. - Was it your patient?

-During the short time he let me be his doctor, which was not much ... His character was a bit aggressive. His mother spoke to me recently, she said that JongWoon went from being aggressive to just isolating himself from others. I suppose you are aware that you will first have to take care of that behavior before the treatment.

-I know, I think that Mrs. Kim did not take much importance to that detail, but I think I still have time to soften JongWoon's attitude a bit ...

And of course it wouldn’t be easy at all if JongWoon doesn’t even look at him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< do you like the story?


	3. 🌺𝒮𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect grammatical mistakes 😬

The installation in the house was easy for HyukJae Mrs. Kim prepared a room for him next to JongWoon.

His room was quite comfortable, neither too small nor too big, it had a single bed, two nightstands on each side of it, a small wardrobe, a dressing table and also had a bathroom inside the room with soaps, towels and a first-aid kit.

Unpacking his suitcases did not take him more than an hour and during that time, JongWoon's mother came in to tell him that she should go to work, so now HyukJae was alone with JongWoon.

“Hi...”He said slowly opening the door so as not to interrupt the young man in case he was doing something.

JongWoon barely gave him a glance, turning to his book without paying attention to HyukJae.

“How's your room?”

“Pretty good, to tell the truth.”

“I'm glad” He whispered.

HyukJae kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his lips formed a dense line.

“I hope you feel comfortable here, HyukJae-ah”

"I hope so” He answered in a low voice.

What the hell is wrong HyukJae? You must make the boy familiar with you ...

“I thought you didn't want me here”

It was the first thing that came to HyukJae’s mind. Talking to JongWoon would be easier if he showed a little interest in him.

JongWoon smiled slightly.

“It's true, I still believe that it is best for you to leave. I was just being polite.”

“Oh”

“Listen HyukJae, I'll be honest with you. I do not want to do this.”

“Do what?”

“This, the therapies.”

“But why? ...”

JongWoon gave a tired, muffled sigh, as if by this he meant to tell him that he wasn't willing to argue, something HyukJae agreed on.

“I just don't want to. I already told you that it is nothing serious, so it would be better and more comfortable for both of us to tell my mother that this is not going to work.”

“I understand that it can be difficult to be with someone with whom you have barely exchanged a couple of words, I mean, we only met yesterday!”

His lips turned into a slight smile, something he learned to do could be very useful to make the patient feel comfortable when internally his patience was diminishing. 

“But if we both adapt to this new change, little by little everything will get better.”

JongWoon looked back at him. Devoid of any emotion There was no anger, happiness, sadness ... Nothing.

Just empty eyes that made HyukJae wonder how someone like JongWoon had lost everything.

Or maybe ...

Maybe he was analyzing the situation! Maybe he would start to become less taciturn and see that HyukJae was not his enemy and so ...

“Do you think you're talking to a child?” 

“What?”

“I said I'm not going to take any therapy, if you don't plan to leave then just leave me alone and that's it. Close the door please.”

Great, things have not turned out at all as expected.

HyukJae really wanted to reach an agreement with JongWoon, in order to move on to the priority of the nurse, which was treatment. However, JongWoon was stubborn like no one he had ever met.

After being literally kicked out of the room, he decided to go for something to eat ... JongWoon told him that he wanted to eat alone in his room, throwing him out like a dog.

Patience. HyukJae repeated himself over and over again thinking of something that could make JongWoon someone less ... closed.

The next thing in his plan turned out no better.

From the other side of the door, HyukJae invited JongWoon to the ice cream shop that he had seen two streets away.  
JongWoon told him again to stop treating him like a little boy and go away if he didn't have something better to say.

HyukJae ended up eating ice cream alone, pouting because his patient didn't want to see him.

Upon the arrival of Mrs. Kim at home, both were dedicated to preparing dinner while HyukJae explained to the woman the process that JongWoon should go through before the therapies and how this benefits a lot.

That night, JongWoon also did not have dinner with them.

“Is he always like that?” HyukJae asked the next morning when Mrs. Kim was about to leave. The woman nodded slightly, sighing into the air.

“Unfortunately yes, hardly and I am aware that I have a son. JongWoon hasn't left his room since the accident happened and he doesn't want to talk to me either ... A couple of times I tried to be with him in his room, but he only hinted to me to leave.”

"Don't worry Mrs. Kim." He smiled as he opened the door for the woman. “I hope over time this situation gets better.”

After the woman's departure, HyukJae decided to make a call to HeeChul to verify that his puppies were okay. His friend told him that the dogs were in perfect condition, and that LeeTeuk was so excited to have them with him that he went to buy some food and toys the day before. The call was dismissed with the promise that HeeChul would send him pictures.

After that, HyukJae decided to do a little cleaning in the house, thinking about the way he could take the next step, but nothing came to his mind.

The boy was serious, cold and withdrawn from others. What he could do with that? ...

Trying to be his friend hadn't been very effective ...

The ice cream hadn't worked either, and being attentive only got him kicked out of the room multiple times.

“What the hell do I need to do to make this work !?”

“Maybe stopping yelling. A person shouting into the air does not give much confidence”

HyukJae peeked down the stairs finding JongWoon on the edge above in his wheelchair while his stoic face continued with the same bored expression as always.

“Why are you there? You want something to eat?” 

“I got thirsty and the water in my room ran out.”

“I'm sorry if this sounds offensive but ... How did you plan to go down the stairs in the chair?”

“I'm someone clever HyukJae-ah.”

“Do you want me to bring water for you?”

“No thanks.” JongWoon yawned removing his gaze from HyukJae “I'll just go back to my room.”

“JongWoon ...”

“You haven't been hired as a butler or something HyukJae-ah. From my room I can hear how you clean the house and I am sure, those services are not for which you are been hired.”

“You're right, but the person I was hired for is not very accessible.”  
His face returned to the young man in the wheelchair as he crossed his arms.

This was his chance to show authority!

“So I can't do my job if that person just looks at me.”

“What a pity you’re having a bad time. Good afternoon HyukJae-ah.”

JongWoon reversed his chair and left HyukJae alone with his mouth open.

Patience...

For the next couple of days things didn’t improve at all, HyukJae cleaning the house, helping JongWoon's mother with meals and at night studying other therapies that could be useful for JongWoon.

HyukJae's limit was about to be exceeded, after all the times JongWoon left him with the word in his mouth, ignored him, or ran him out of his room ...

HyukJae was starting to get annoyed like almost never in his career.

HyukJae was sure that at some point he would reach an agreement with JongWoon ... Or those were the plans until he saw Mrs. Kim arrive in the kitchen with sad eyes.

"I'll go out for a while HyukJae-ah, go to sleep soon." His hoarse voice made the young man draw closer, Mrs. Kim did not behave like that normally.

“It's late, where are you going? It’s dangerous.

-Just ... Leave it like that, please ...

JongWoon's mother looked up, and tears ran down her cheeks as if it were a river. HyukJae thought she must have been ashamed of giving such an image, she walked quickly to the front door and left without giving any further explanation.

Fuck patience!

HyukJae could bear everything, rude patients, egotistical and vain people, bad comments and even offenses to his person, but seeing a mother cry, never!

Annoyed, he began to climb the stairs straight to his destination, the last place that Mrs. Kim visited before ending up in that state: JongWoon's room.

JongWoon ...

The brat who was able to make his mother cry.

Without knocking on the door to be allowed to pass, HyukJae opened with force letting his annoyed countenance and his rigid posture take over to make it clear to JongWoon, that he was not coming to see if this time he had the desire to at least look at him.

“It's been almost a week JongWoon, I just tried to get along with you and make this the most comfortable for both, you don't even turn to see me! I will have to do things on my way. From tomorrow we will start with the treatment.”

“I told you that i don’t-...”

“It's not a question JongWoon, I'm telling you that tomorrow we'll start the treatment, I don't care if you don't want to or if you don't like it. I don't care if you hate me and don't want to get close to me. Do you think it's easy for your mother to have to pay for something that she could have had more easily in the hospital? Stop thinking that the world is going to do what you want.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down a bit, he headed for the door under JongWoon's overwhelmed gaze.

“I get it...”

“I am no longer willing to be begging you to even eat, so from tomorrow I will come for you and I don’t care if I have to get you up in my arms, you will take all your meals with me and your mother.”

“But...”

“And one more thing JongWoon, I don't care how angry or tired you are.”  
His gaze returned to the exit and before leaving he said “Never do that again, your mother doesn’t deserve that, she only thinks and lives for you all day, think about it.”

With that last words HyukJae left the room, ending the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think?


	4. 🌺𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓇𝒹 𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, It’s been a while hehe :)
> 
> Special thanks to Aleeza, she has helped me correct this chapter, I hope you like it, if so, let me know :)

For the next morning, JongWoon was interrupted by HyukJae, just as he had told him the night before, but he still couldn't help the surprise that appeared on his face. 

“You're kidding me right?” “I do not want to go.” 

“And I told you that I was not going to take no for an answer.” 

“...” 

“So just decide do you want to be carried on my back or in my arms?” 

JongWoon sighed rubbing his temples, giving HyukJae the victory of the day. “I'll just go on your back ... This is soo humiliating.” 

HyukJae realized that JongWoon was actually a little taller than him, he had discovered it a couple of days later thanks to the information SungMin gave him due to incomplete file , he still didn’t know everything about JongWoon's life so he thought he should find out about the boy personally. 

HyukJae was surprised that JongWoon was very light, he almost did not realize that the boy had climbed on his back if not for the sweet smell that reached his nose. 

“By the way, JongWoon, how old are you?” 

“Why?” 

“You are my patient after all, I must know more about you. You know, common things and your age fits into the category.” 

“Twenty one.” 

“I was right, despite having a boyish face you have a very husky and masculine voice.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

JongWoon didnʼt speak any more, neither on their way, nor during breakfast, but Mrs. Kim kept saying how impressive it was that her son finally came down after such a long time and HyukJae promised the woman that JongWoon would take all their meals with them now. 

By the time the lady left for her work, JongWoon was still ignoring him, but he was still in the living room answering the question, I asked which was better than being ignored before, though he still didn’t look at me while replying. 

“What is the purpose of all this?” JongWoon interrupted after HyukJae told him about his life in the hospital. “Yesterday you made it clear about everything you want to do with me and for the last two hours you have not stopped taking to me. I don't understand the reason behind this.” 

“I told you before that you are my patient and I am your nurse.” 

“That really doesn’t make me happy in the slightest. The work of a nurse is to take care of their patients and find the best possible treatment.” 

“You're right.” HyukJae said sitting on the couch in front of JongWoon's chair. “But that's not all we do.” 

“Hmm?” 

“My job is to ensure your well-being, not only physically, but mentally as well. So that's why I want us to be friends, I know it isn't necessary and you don't have to do it either ... Just, I want us to be close, it's my short-term goal.” 

JongWoon kept watching him for quite some time, which made HyukJae wonder if he had something on his face or maybe he had said something that bothered the young man, however, JongWoon returned his eyes to the book he was holding. 

“You are interesting.” 

HyukJae's smile at that moment was so big that his eyes narrowed and showed little lines.  
Maybe JongWoon had said it in a nonchalant way, or maybe it had just been a subtle way of teasing. But they were the first words JongWoon addressed to him and that made him really happy, because his hopes rose and they let him believe that the gap that JongWoon created could be narrowing little by little. 

“By the way, I have a friend named SungMin.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, he seems quite reserved, but he is really kind...” 

_______________________ 

After another week, HyukJae returned home on Friday afternoon, and now he was at LeeTeuk's house next to HeeChul and SungMin, catching up on what happened in their absence and vice versa. 

"I'm telling you your dogs are taking over my place!" HeeChul frowned as he pouted complaining about HyukJae's puppies. “They also bit my carpet and made it dirty, now the stain won't go away even if I wash it.” 

“Stop blaming the dogs for everything HeeChul, you left the door open and you didn't even have the decency to bathe the puppies after taking them to the park.” 

HeeChul listened attentively to his boyfriend’s scolding while he repeated that their babies were being good and he shouldn't worry about them. 

It was SungMin who decided to get rid of such an argument by making a slight noise with his throat. 

“Putting aside your rare dog talk as if they were real babies, tell us HyukJae, how are you doing with your patient?” 

“Ah yes, the kidnapper's son.” 

“I told you that Mrs. Kim is very sweet and kind, HeeChul.” HyukJae scolded while looking at him with fake annoyance. 

“Keep believing that.” 

“Leaving HeeChul's paranoia aside, I'm doing well.” 

“What do you mean?”SungMin questioned. 

“Mrs. Kim treats me well, but JongWoon ... It's hard to get close to him.” 

“You must be patient” 

“I know, almost two weeks ago I scolded him like I was his mother ...” 

"You scolded your patient." LeeTeuk said as he sipped his drink. “How funny.” 

“Aish! You don't know how ashamed I felt when I left the room” HyukJae sighed, “Thanks to that he's already eating in the dining room with me and Mrs. Kim.” 

“Didn't he eat with you before?” 

“No, he didn't.” He replied to HeeChul who couldn't help but look surprised. 

“Seriously? So where did he eat?” 

“In his room, he never left there ... So ...” 

“It must be tough dealing with someone so ... Isolated.” 

“You also have to take into account JongWoon-ah's feelings. After such an accident, this type of behavior is very normal.” SungMin hugged HyukJae with one arm while giving him a slight smile. “I feel very proud of you HyukJae, it is a great achievement to make JongWoon-ah leave his room and be in the same place as others.” 

“Thanks Hyung, I promise I am trying my best.” 

"Talking about these kinds of things makes me very sensitive." LeeTeuk interrupted, leaning on his partner's shoulder. “We better talk about other things.” 

“Other things?” 

“Like How SungMin's assistant broke a window while playing with a little boy in the hospital.” 

The room was filled with laughter and HyukJae at that moment forgot all the problems and enjoyed the company of his friends, feeling at home after so long. Thanking that the night was still young, he allowed himself to enjoy his stay with his friends. 

His weekend passed quickly between morning calls to the Kim house to find out about JongWoon's status and going out for a walk with his friends. It was the first time that the four of them could meet since he started his new job, the previous times he had only visited LeeTeuk since SungMin was very busy in the hospital and HeeChul also had to work. 

For that reason he was a little sad to have to leave again, he did not know when they would all meet again, but he settled for the three of them (along with their puppies) going to see him off at the train station, wishing him a healthy and comfortable ride. 

Halfway through the tour, he received a call from SungMin. 

“I'm sorry to call you when you just left HyukJae, but because of LeeTeuk and HeeChul I couldn't ask you, are you sure that scolding JongWoon worked?” 

“I don't know if it worked, but I tried to be nice to him, and so far being insistent has worked for me, and Mrs. Kim has told me that a neighbor has been helping him go down stairs, so JongWoon continues eating in the dining room.” 

“I see ... That means you can start therapy soon. Do you already have a plan?” 

“Yes, I thought of elasticity exercises so that the muscles stop being numb due to immobility.” 

“It will be painful in the first days, it is safe, but I think it will work so that the muscles will regain some strength.”

HyukJae nodded at his phone. 

“Yes, I also think that hot water therapies will work, I will ask Mrs. Kim about saunas or nearby public baths that can help.” 

SungMin didn't say anything until HyukJae called him out a few times over the phone. 

“Everything seems to be fine HyukJae, I hope you can get started quickly.” 

“Thanks Hyung, I'll call you later, I'm about to get to the station.” 

Upon arriving at the Kim house, the woman gave him a warm welcome while telling him about JongWoon's activities as he had requested. Everything seemed to be in order and JongWoon had decided to go out into the garden for a while, which made HyukJae very happy. 

HyukJae briefed the woman on how soon he could start therapies and the benefits it could bring psychologically to JongWoon. 

“JongWoon will be able to make his life as if nothing had happened.” 

“Really ... Could it be?” 

“Of course.” He assured with a big smile. “Patients gain confidence when they see improvements and it brings them joy in seeing those little subtle changes, though it may not be the same but similar to before his suffering started.” 

“Imagine my JongWoon like that again... Wow” 

Mrs. Kim's cheeks took on a slight crimson hue as she plunged into what HyukJae assumed were memories or imaginations of the JongWoon from before. 

“Thanks HyukJae-ah, for staying with JongWoon, for wanting to help him.” 

“Don't worry, together we will take JongWoon forward.” 

Days later, JongWoon asked HyukJae to take him to the garden to see the leaves, oddly enough, JongWoon told him that he liked to see the leaves dry and fall due to the season, it transmitted a lot of peace to him and is something that HyukJae respect, leaving the thin boy alone for a while. 

SungMin's call caught him off guard dropping his phone. 

"Hyung?" He greeted with a painful tone after seeing the scratch on his phone case, when he received no response, he began to worry. 

“SungMin-hyung?” 

“JongWoon's mother called me a couple of hours ago HyukJae, did you say something to her?”

“I do not know what you mean.” HyukJae tried to remember something that could stain his work, but there was nothing, his routine with the little family followed its normal course. “You're scaring me.” 

“HyukJae, why did you tell Mrs. Kim that JongWoon will be the same as before?.”

“I didn't literally say it in that way, just that his confidence will improve once the therapies show progress and he can walk again ...” 

“Are you crazy?!” 

“What are you talking about SungMin?!” His patience reached the limit, he didn't know what was happening at all. Why was SungMin so upset? 

SungMin let out a couple more curses before taking a few deep breaths before saying. 

“HyukJae, I want you to please stop making fun of Mrs. Kim,JongWoon and me, I tell you as a Doctor, if you can't do your job tell me.” 

“I don't understand anything SungMin, what did I do wrong? I don't know what you're trying to say.” 

“HyukJae, JongWoon is paraplegic.”


	5. 🌻𝐹𝑜𝓊𝓇𝓉𝒽 𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it ✨

HyukJae for the first time in his life felt that he understood perfectly the phrase "my blood is cold". He couldn't keep talking to SungMin so he hung up without saying anything.

He was so nauseous and couldn't take a step after what he heard.

His mind wandered through his memories, it had been more than a month living with the Kims! How come he didn't know the state of JongWoon?! 

The minor was the one who deceived him by saying that it was a torn ligament, no more. Something that could be solved without complications or problems in between ... paraplegia ... that was something totally different. 

As for JongWoon's mother, the woman never told him any of this, she assumed that her son had taken charge of explaining their situation ... Poor woman, she had hired a 

HyukJae had to clear his mind before he was able to face this situation, it was neither the time nor place to ask JongWoon for explanations. 

“HyukJae” The minor called him in the distance, approaching him little by little with his wheelchair. “I have had enough and it is about to get dark, it would be better if we leave now,” 

HyukJae nodded, taking the chair and beginning his journey, pushing JongWoon heavily. The youngest noticed this, and with doubt he asked. “Everything is alright?” 

“Yeah, everything is...” 

When he got home, JongWoon asked to go to his room to rest, that night he did not want to have dinner with the two older ones, and HyukJae did not push him, with the excuse of "leaving the routine once or twice does not hurt" 

He helped the minor up and without any further ado, he said goodbye wishing him good night. 

The weight on his body was still present. Seeing Mrs. Kim made him feel like he weighed even more. He wanted to reverse the damage he caused so without giving himself time to process, he turned his hands into fists, trying to muffle the anger and disappointment.

“I'm really sorry Mrs. Kim ... I'm really sorry.” 

“No ... I don't know what you're talking about HyukJae-ah.” 

“I told you that JongWoon could become the same as before .. I spoke irresponsibly without being aware or taking into account your feelings as a mother, I repeat, I apologize for my insolent behavior.” 

The woman blinked many times trying to understand what was he talking about. 

“You have no reason to apologize HyukJae-ah, I am very grateful to you that you take care of JongWoon the way you do. To tell the truth, I had doubts about hiring you in the beginning”

“Really?” He stood firm again so he could hear the woman speak while nodding in response. 

“Since always we have been just JongWoon and me, so my son is the most precious thing for me and don't get me wrong, but ... Leaving my son with a stranger, no matter it is your job ...” 

“I understand perfectly.” He answered to remove any discomfort from the woman.

“It has been slow, but JongWoon is showing small changes, he already eats with us in the dining room, too, although he does not speak much and hardly shows emotion he remains in the same place with me and it is all thanks to you.” 

“But still...” 

“You may have said it without malice, but those words ... They made me really happy, they give me hope HyukJae-ah, because if you believe in JongWoon, he will start to believe in himself too. He will think he can get through this and nothing would make me feel more satisfied than that.” Mrs. Kim slowly approached HyukJae with open arms, asking the boy for permission to hug, which he immediately agreed to. 

“Thank you HyukJae-ah, for giving me that little grain of hope and not letting me beat it.” 

Those words were what HyukJae needed to feel that everything that had happened, the offenses and discrimination from his bosses for being a man, being fired, had been worth it no matter how illogical that sounded.

Thanks to all that, he had come to the Kim house, where not only a young man who had lost the ability to walk needed him, but also a mother who only had her son and was losing him, she also needed a shoulder to console herself, to move forward and HyukJae wanted to be that person who would bring forward that little, broken and beautiful family. 

He promised that to himself.

“We should talk JongWoon.” 

He waited until he was alone with the minor to discuss the fact that he had lied in such a way, Mrs. Kim was not to blame that her son had done such a thing, it was a matter between them only. 

“Tell me how I can help you HyukJae” 

“Why did you lie to me saying that you had only had a slight injury?” 

“Oh, so you already know.” As always, JongWoon did not show anything, his expression remained the same, neutral since they met and his voice also continued to sound as lazy as in the beginning. “To tell the truth, I thought you would realize it faster.” 

“I'm not playing JongWoon, it's something really serious. What if we came to the therapies and you still didn't tell me? You could make the situation worse with the wrong exercise!” 

“I thought you would leave soon, and I already told you that I am not going to take the therapies.” 

“Why not?” 

“I already told you, it's a waste of time, both yours and mine.” 

“What are you going to lose if you don't do more than read all day?” 

He knew he was scratching sensitive places, he could tell from the slight vein on the boy's forehead. It was either that or continue at the same point always without progress. 

“I'm not going to continue with this.” 

HyukJae stopped him by putting his hands on the armorists, leaving his face close to JongWoon's. 

“Let me go.” 

“Not until you tell me why you don't want to take the therapies.” 

“Stop.” He insisted trying to go without success due to HyukJae's strength 

“Not until you answer.” 

“This is getting out of hand HyukJae, let me go or I swear I'm going to scream.” 

“Answer then, so we avoid making a drama that only worries your mother.” 

“Stop putting her in for your blackmail and let me go once and for all.” 

“What do you have to do that is so urgent to go? Finish another book I guess.” 

“HyukJae!” 

“Just tell me why don't you want to take the therapies ...” 

“NOTHING WILL CHANGE IF I TAKE THEM! I WILL NOT WALK AGAIN   
AND I WILL NOT GET MY LIFE BACK!” 

JongWoon pushed him hard enough for him to create some distance between them. His teeth were chattering and his right hand covered most of his face so that HyukJae couldn't see him. 

“JongWoon, you don't know if you can walk again if you don't try, it's something you should see over time.” 

“Just leave me...please” 

——————————— 

“He still doesn't want to leave his room ...” 

“Let him, he has a lot to think about” 

After his dispute with JongWoon, the minor called the neighbor to help him up to his room as he did when he left the house, making it clear that he had no intention of talking to him. 

He called SungMin to tell him what happened, no matter how upset they were with each other, they were professionals and should discuss the situation. 

“You think I screwed it up?” 

“It is not about that, sometimes it is necessary to advance." SungMin sighed as was his usual wearily. "Give him his space, it is not something simple, but he is not weak either.” 

“I am afraid that he will fall into a deeper depression than he already is...” 

“I don't think that's the case, but if so then we will have to medicate him.” 

HyukJae leaned his forehead against the wall, he felt that the little advanced he had with JongWoon had gone back twice, which did not indicate a good sign in any way. Everything was going well ... Where did it go wrong? 

“HyukJae ... I'm so sorry for the way I talked to you earlier, it's not your fault that JongWoon lied and yet I made it seem like it was your fault.” 

“I'm sorry I screamed too ...” 

“Understand, he is my patient after all ... his mother is someone I appreciate very much, that's why I got angry and put my professional side aside ... Please forgive me.” 

“There is nothing to forgive Hyung .. I just wanted to help, I will try to prevent this from happening again.” 

“I'm leaving everything in your hands HyukJae. Are you sure you can handle this?” 

"Right now ... I don't really know." 

The day continued on, with the only difference that JongWoon did not leave his room as before. 

SungMin promised to send him JongWoon's medical file that same night and also gave him a few days to decide if he could take care of the young man, otherwise he would send someone else. 

No conflict between them, thinking of JongWoon as the priority and if the best thing was that HyukJae was not with him, then it would be.   
Deciding yes, JongWoon was unwilling to talk to him so he began to go over the situation. 

JongWoon had a motorcycle accident, without knowing any other details of how it occurred but depending on the fall was the severity of the fracture and the area in which it affected. 

On top of that, JongWoon didn't require a catheter, which meant that maybe there was a possibility ... 

“Fuck SungMin! Hurry up with those files ...” 

HyukJae tried to stay calm, but he had so much to think about ...   
It is true that he wanted to help JongWoon, he just promised his mother, but the youngest seemed to really despise him, the young man did not like to be with him, perhaps with a more neutral person and who does not get attached to people so quickly it would be more convenient for JongWoon ... And that would be better. 

He decided to sleep, so many things in his head did not let him think clearly, it would not be useful in any way. 

He threw himself on the bed like a dead weight and stood there, immersed in a reassuring silence, which at some point was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. 

"Yes?" He asked in a high tone so that the person behind the door could hear despite having his face pressed to the pillow. 

“HyukJae-ah ...” 

Surprisingly it was JongWoon who called him. 

“Is something wrong JongWoon?” 

“Iʼm hungry” He answered with doubt while still not sure he should be speaking. “Mom is already asleep ...” 

“Can you be clearer?” 

“Can you help me down and prepare something?” 

At that moment he jumped out of bed and with a smile opened the door, to see the youngest in his chair with a frown. 

“You would not be in this problem if you had not called the neighbor to bring you up.” 

“Give me the sermon tomorrow, I really tried to hold on, but I'm starving.”   
HyukJae helped JongWoon down and they quickly prepared something in silence. 

"I'm sorry I yelled and behaved in a childish way." JongWoon started without facing HyukJae. “It wasn’t polite of me or the way. It’s not your blame. However, I would also like to ask you to respect my space, it really pissed me off that you came too close.” 

“Sorry JongWoon, I should have been more cautious. I promise not to interfere so aggressively again, I just wanted you to talk to me.” 

“Even though it may not seem like it, I appreciate the fact that you want to be my friend ... but I don't want it, it's nothing personal.” 

“I get it.” He answered with a whisper. 

It wasn't the first time someone made their terms clear to him and it didn't make him feel bad, it was part of his job. However, the hospital where you have more than one person to care for is different from being in a home with only one patient. 

"So what do you think of a truce?" 

“A truce?” 

“Yes, I will respect your space in exchange for you letting me continue with your treatment.” 

“I must repeat that ...” 

"It's not therapy yet!" He interrupted to clarify. “It's about your emotional stability, if even after that you still don't want to continue with the therapy, I'll leave from here so what do you say?” JongWoon's gaze was lowered for what HyukJae felt like forever, but then it came. 

After living together for a month and a half, JongWoon raised his face and looked at him, and really looked at him in the eye. 

HyukJae for the first time could appreciate JongWoon's thin and fine face, as well as his hazel eyes and beautiful lips. The minor extended his hand which he took as an acceptance. 

“Deal.” 

That's when he found out. JongWoon didn't need someone neutral to help him. 

JongWoon only needed HyukJae ...


End file.
